my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
How It All Began
This article, 'Our Friendship: How It All Began', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ ---------------------------------------------------------- Ono Kayoko and Izuku Midoriya were walking to preschool together with their parents, Inko Midoriya and Shino Kayoko. Midoriya had been talking a lot about this new friend he had made along with Katsuki Bakugo. Ono was quite interested in this new friend, as she had never been introduced to this person. At this point, Ono and Midoriya were making their way to Bakugo, when Ono had seen a very beautiful girl sitting with the ash blond. "Is this the new friend you were talking about, Izu-Chan?" Ono asked the green haired boy. "Y-Yeah! That's Kisaki!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Kisaki...I like that name...." Ono stated, sitting next to Kisaki. Surprised by the sudden encounter, Kisaki quickly grabbed Katsuki's arm, making him blush slightly. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you," said the brown haired female. Feeling slightly better, she let go of him, and said "I'm sorry. I'm just... not used to new people..." Slightly startled by her voice, Ono spoke, saying "It's fine! Oh, my name is Ono. Ono Kayoko. What's your's?" She paused for a moment, before answering in a small tone, "Kisaki. Kisaki Murasame." Ono than stared into Kisaki's eyes, widening her own. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey, Kisaki. Look at this!" Ono called. Kisaki walked over to the brown haired female and stared in awe at what Ono was holding. Ono was holding a heart which was made out of ice. "How did you do that?" Kisaki asked. "My quirk..." Ono smiled at her hands, giving the heart to Kisaki. "It doesn't melt unless I want it too. Keep it as aaaa...what do you call it? Ah, an antique! My mommy has a bunch of those." Ono smiled, showing her toothy grin. Ono looked at the water bottle next to her. She moved her hands around and suddenly the water came towards her. She froze the water into ice and showed it to Kisaki. "It's cool, isn't it? I bet no one has an amazing quirk like this. Welllll, I'm not gonna get too full of myself. There's a lot of cool quirks in this world. Like my mommy and daddy's. I bet you'll have a quirk just as amazing as mines!" Ono jumped up and down. Kisaki smiled softly and looked down at the heart in her hands. 'It's so pretty,' she thought. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As Ono was walking home one day, she heard a strange, melodic sound, seemingly pulling her towards the singing. She was entranced by the melody, which led her to a forest, one very close to the Murasame estate. As she entered a clearing, she saw a sight that left her speechless, the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. It was Kisaki; she was sitting on a rock, with her silky, white hair flowing through the wind, and her sea green with dark blue eyes closed by her long eyelashes. "She looks like an angel. So beautiful..." Though Ono, feeling herself lost in the voice. Suddenly, Kisaki noticed Ono, her eyes growing wide, and than she stopped. It was silence until Ono broke it, "That voice... It was... The most beautiful thing I've ever heard!" She exclaimed. "How did you do that!?" Ono asked, surprised. Kisaki replied, saying, "It's my quirk. My mother calls it 'Musical Empathy'. I can control music, sound and anything related to that." "That is a lot cooler than mine!" Ono said, running up and hugging Kisaki. "I can't believe it! You're not only freakishly cute, your quirk is also beautiful!" "O-Ochan... I can't... b-breath..." Kisaki barely managed to get out, being hugged to death by the brown haired female. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're just too cute!" Said Ono, apologizing, and getting off of Kisaki, realizing just how small the latter truly is. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One day while at preschool, the teacher asked Kisaki a question. "Kisaki, can you answer this question please?" Kisaki just nodded. "What is love?" the teacher asked. Suddenly, Kisaki just froze. She just stood still, with her face making a confused expression. "I don't... I don't understand... what you just asked me. I've never heard that word before..." She said. Everyone in the classroom was shocked when she said that. Most notable were Ono, Katsuki, Izuku and the teacher. Some time after that, the teacher made a call to Kisaki mother; Reine Murasame. "Excuse me, Mrs. Murasame? Yes, It's Kisaki's teacher. Well... No, she didn't do anything wrong. She was quiet like everyday. It's just... about a question asked her in class." The teacher said through the phone. "What question?" Reine asked through the phone. "Well... I asked her 'what is love', and... she... answered saying she's never heard the word before." The teacher replied. "...she... what?" Reine asked, confused. "Have you ever told her you love her? The teacher asked. "... I do... but... I never told her what love IS exactly... I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow..." Reine replied. The call ended and than the next day, Kisaki was taken to the doctor. The doctor tried looking into it, but no luck. Nothing. Nothing at all. The more days went by, the more confusing everything became. Everyday was the same as the last. Nothing. Next day. Nothing. Next day. Nothing. And that went on for weeks, until one day... they took a brain test and found out some important information. "Your daughter... we took a brain test and found out that she has a rare disorder called 'Alexithymia', which only occurs in 10% of the population." The doctor stated. Reine couldn't take it. She was shocked and put her hands over her mouth. "No... not my little girl..." She said, almost crying. The next day, she was scared of telling her friends, thinking they would get creeped out and run away, calling her a monster. She had the courage to do it, though. "Ochan... Kacchan... Deku..." She said. "Yep, Kisaki?" Ono replied. "I... The results... they came back..." Kisaki said. "Cool. So, what did they find out?" Katsuki asked, excited. "I... I have... Alexithymia..." Kisaki replie. "Alex- what? Izuku asked, confused. "Alexithymia is a personality construct characterized by the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions experienced by one's self or others. The core characteristics of alexithymia are marked dysfunction in emotional awareness, social attachment, and interpersonal relating. Alexithymia occurs in approximately 10% of the population." Kisaki answered, waiting for them to run, but instead all three of them went up and hugged her. "It's okay, Kisaki. We wouldn't run from you." Ono said. "Yeah! You're our friend, right?" Katsuki also said. "Y-You're our best friend." Izuku added. "You... three..." Kisaki said, but just closed her eyes and thought to herself, "(If only you knew the full story...)". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ono walked into preschool with puffy, red, and tired eyes. Everyone was surprised by her state; they decided it was best to leave the brown haired female alone. "Ochan! Where's your amazing mom and dad? I wanna show them my quirk!" Bakugo said, pumping his fist in the air. Ono just looked at Bakugo and broke down, falling on her knees. Bakugo ran up to her and hugged her. "What's wrong, Ochan?" Bakugo asked, confused. "M-My mo-mommy and dadd-daddy are g-g-gone...." Ono sobbed. "W-What?!" Bakugo yelled. Kisaki and Midoriya came running towards Ono and Bakugo. "W-What happened?" Kisaki asked. "Ono's parents p-passed away..." Bakugo said, trailing off with his words. Kisaki shivered and walked towards the crying brown haired female. Kisaki hugged her to comfort the sobbing girl. "I-Its okay, Ochan...It's gonna be alright..." Kisaki said. Soon enough, Kisaki, Midoriya, and Bakugo were hugging the crying Ono while the whole class watched. ------------------------------------------------------------------ It has been a couple of weeks since the death of Ono's parents, and she has been staying at the Murasame Estate; or Kisaki's house. "Ochan..." Kisaki said from behind the door of Ono's room. "Can I come in?" "Y-Yes..." Replied Ono, through tears. Kisaki opened the door and entered, "Mother wanted me to give this to you." Kisaki said, holding up a tray of food. "I-I don't want it..." Ono said, rejecting the food. All of a sudden, Kisaki put the tray down on a coffee table and hugged her childhood friend. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry Ochan..." "What do you have to be sorry about?" Ono asked, shocked. "It's my fault your parents are gone. It's my fault. Everything is my fault..." Kisaki replied, with a monotone voice that showed the slightest bit of emotion. "Don't think that way! You did nothing wrong! You weren't even there!" Ono shouted at Kisaki. "You don't know anything about me..." Kisaki stated. "I may not know everything. But I know enough to consider you my best friend!" Ono shouted. "..." Kisaki paused, with a shadow cast over her face. "You can stop lying now..." "I'm not lying! It's true! You're so adorable, small, beautiful... everything I'm not..." Ono exclaimed. She continued, "You're so calm, and kept together. Your face is always the same; emotionless. But you still look so beautiful... Like an angel, but your voice is like a siren." Kisaki was shocked. Her face didn't say much, but her eyes said it all. "Ochan... you..." She didn't get to finish her statement as Ono pushed her on the bed, hugging her. "Please don't leave me! You're my best friend! I can't lose you!" Ono stated, crying. "Ochan... you..." Kisaki started. "...Idiot..." She didn't cry, but her face said everything. "Y-You're-" Ono was shocked at what she saw. Kisaki, the normally emotionless little girl that would keep a straight face, and who's hard to read, is smiling. "(T-That smile...)" Ono thought. "Y-You're smile... It's..." Ono said, "So beautiful..." "(That smile... makes me want to protect her...)" Thought Ono. Suddenly. a knock came from the door. "Big sister? Two people are here. Ms. Youko and a sleepy-looking man." Came a small voice of a little girl; Rin, Kisaki's little sister by a year. "(They must be here for Ochan... Ms. Youko and Mr. Aizawa...)" Thought Kisaki, as she and Ono walked out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It's been a few years since the death of Ono's parents. She had been adopted by Shota Aizawa and Youko Toujou. It had taken Ono a bit to open up to Youko. For Aizawa, it was a whole different story. When Ono had first talked to Aizawa, they clicked. They both liked cats, they both loved to sleep, they both had eyebags; Ono had almost turned into a mini Aizawa over the years. At this moment, Ono was with Kisaki, binge watching a TV show. Suddenly, Ono tackled Kisaki to the floor. "Kisaki, I don't wanna watch this anymore its boringgggg!!!" Ono whined. "Then let's go on a walk, shall we?" Kisaki asked. Ono radiated sunshine with her bright smile. Her smile probably would've made All Might jealous. 'So cute...' Kisaki thought, staring up at Ono as the brown haired female got off of her. After getting ready, the duo were heading to the front door. "Zawa, Youko, me and Kisaki are heading out!" Ono yelled. "Make sure you're back before 11PM." Aizawa yelled back. "And Kisaki, remember to sleep earlier! You have a music recital tomorrow!" Youko yelled, but her face grew dim as they left. Kisaki and Ono walked around, exploring stores and stuff. Kisaki looked at Ono, who was excitedly looking at some T-Shirts. 'Adorable' Kisaki thought as she smiled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- One day, Kisaki and Ono were walking down the halls of the school, when Kisaki, not paying attention to her surroundings (like usual), bumped into a classmate. When she looked down, she saw a boy with purple hair and similar eyes, wearing the same uniform as them. "I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going. I am Kisaki Murasame. What is your name?" Kisaki said monotonously, giving her hand to him. He looked at her for a while, his face heating up. Than he grabbed Kisaki's hand, and said while getting up, "I-I'm Ryo. Ryo Shirayuki. It's a pleasure to m-meet you." "It is also a pleasure to meet you, Ryo-San. This is my best friend. Her name is Ono. Ono Kayoko." Kisaki replied. "Hello. Pleased to meet ya." Ono said, but Ryo just looked at her with flat eyes, kinda like how Kisaki looks at everyone, but there was something different about Ryo's eyes compared to Kisaki's. She didn't know what though. As Ryo looked back at Kisaki, his eyes shined brightly, kinda like admiration, but with something different. "O-Oh. I'm sorry. I have to go to my sister n-now. I h-hope to see you again, K-Kisaki." He said as he left. "He completely ignored me. Rude." Ono said, annoyed. Suddenly, Youko appeared from behind a door, which lead to the library. "K-Kisaki. O-Ono." Youko stuttered, which was definitely not like her at all. "What's the matter Youko-San? And why are you here?" Kisaki asked, with her normal monotone voice. "It's not important why or how I'm here. Kisaki. Don't you think it's time to... tell Ono the truth?" Youko asked. "Tell me what truth?" Ono asked, confused. Kisaki's eyes suddenly widened and her cat-like hair went down. "But... Youko-San... I..." She said. "Kisaki. You can't forget it. You can't live your life lying like this. Especially with something so... important. You have to tell her. It would be much worse if she found out on her own. Please." Youko begged Kisaki. "..." Kisaki was speechless, but she just nodded. "I understand, Youko-San. Ono." She turned to her friend. "There is something important I need to tell you. It's about... my father" She said. "W-What about your father?" Ono asked, concerned. "Is he okay? Something going on?" the brown haired female questioned again. "It's nothing like that, trust me. But... There is a secret I have been keeping from you." Kisaki said, quietly. "W-What is it?" Ono asked, worried about the news. "My father... he.... he's the leader of the Vanguard Action Squad, part of the League of Villains..." Kisaki Started. "In other words... my father... no... Asagi Murasame... he is... a villain... more precisely the villain known as 'Void'; one of the most treacherous villains out there who was rumored to have eloped with a female Hero named 'Phantom', or... as you know her as... my mother; Reine Murasame." She finished, her eyes becoming as monotone as her voice. Ono looked at Kisaki with wide eyes then smiled. Ono hugged Kisaki tightly. "It's okay with me." Ono stated. "...What?" Kisaki asked in confusion. "It's okay!" Ono smiled brightly. "...Why? He... killed your parents, didn't he?" Kisaki asked, confused. "W-Wait....h-he killed my parents? I tho-thought it was some other villain..." Ono went wide eyed once again, tears threatening to fall out of her heterochromic eyes. Ono fell to her knees, pulling on her brown hair. She started breathing rapidly, heart beating faster every second. Ono was having a panic attack. Kisaki than kissed her forehead. "No... he technically did not... but his group did without his consent. I asked him not to. It only worsened my ptsd. I am sorry..." There was a hint of worry in her voice. Ono stopped from her panic attack and hugged Kisaki's neck, crying. "Hate me. Please hate me. I'm a horrible person. I deserve to die. I wasn't meant to be born." Kisaki stated, with a sad, monotone voice. Ono pulled away from Kisaki and then proceeded to tackle her to the floor. Ono smacked Kisaki's head repeatedly. "Oi! Don't say that idiot! You don't deserve to die. You were meant to be born. AND I DON'T HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU! You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever say anything about yourself like that again! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Ono ranted, hugging Kisaki while they were on the floor. "..." Kisaki didn't speak, but only petted Ono's head, as she got startled and kept on crying. "Ochan... I... don't understand... why did you say, 'I love you'? I... don't understand... what does that mean, Ochan?" Kisaki asked with a confused face, continuously rubbing Ono's head, the brown haired girl's face growing red because of crying too much. "(I... I forgot...)" Ono thought, realizing that Kisaki doesn't know the meaning of love. "What does 'i love you' mean? Mother tells me this everyday, but I never knew the full meaning behind it." Kisaki asked again to Ono. "I... I don't know how to explain what love is to you. I just... don't want you to die." Ono stated, unable to answer her question. "Well, on more important matters..." Kisaki said. "How am I gonna tell Kacchan? He'll hate me..." "No he won't!" Ono shouted. "Whether you know what it is or not, he's obviously in love with you!" "What do you mean?" Kisaki asked, confused. "Come on! Katsuki confessed to you didn't he? Early this year, right?" Ono asked. "Confessed? He said, 'I love you' but I didn't understand. What did he mean?" Kisaki asked. "This is gonna take a long time..." Ono thought, getting off of Kisaki. "I think I can help you with that..." Youko said. "Let's say that I had something like this happen with me and Shota in junior high. Long story short, he learned his lesson." "Not cute at all..." She whispered. "Youko-San, you don't have to-" Kisaki was cut off. "Nonsense! You're important to me, Kisaki. So are you, Ono." Youko said. "Plus, no matter how hard I try not to, there will always be this side of me that cares for Shota." "But-" Kisaki was cut off again. "Just shut it and grab my hand." Youko responded, and gave her hand to Kisaki and Ono. Kisaki sighed as they both grabbed Youko's hand and everything went black. "I know this..." Kisaki thought to herself. "It is..." "Memory Implantation..." ----------------------------------------------------------